Searching for Sora
by Pyrogirl2410
Summary: Sora and Riku are driving along in the gummie ship when something happens and they crash into Castle Oblivian. Read the story to find out what happened that made them crash and what happens while Riku searches for Sora, who went missing after the crash.


**NOTE: I only had 2 Days to write and edit this so if you see an error, try to ignore it. Also, keep in mind that when they're talking to me, I'M NOT A CHARACTER! They aren't supposed to know I'm even there. That's what makes it funny when they start talking to me.**

Searching for Sora:

Sora and Riku were driving along in the gummie ship. Just...talking.

"Can we stop by Twilight Town on the way?" Sora asked Riku.

"Why? You heard about the monster attack and want to help?! How nice and...so unlike you. But I'm still prou..." Sora interuped Riku by saying,

" Not that. I just need to go to the bathroom like REALLY bad. It must have bathrooms because there's,oh I don't know... ACTUAL PEOPLE!!! Have you ever noticed nobody ever has to go to the bathroom in the game?" So it turned out Sora just had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh. Well that explanes alot." Riku mumbeled.

"Hey look! There's Twilight Town! Let's land, hurry!" Shouted Sora. Riku didn't know why he was yelling until he remembered Sora had to go to the bathroom. Then Riku looked at his watch.

"Riku has a watch?" Sora asked me.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO ME!" I replied. Anyway, so Riku was supposeto be somewhere VERY soon. WHERE? I don't know. He hasn't told anyone yet. Oh well.So, from where the gummie ship was, Twilight Town was left. Riku turns right.

"RIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screemed Sora, thinking about how he spent the whole game holding it in.

"Sorry, but I don't have much time to get to where I need to go." Suddenly, Sora grabbed the wheel and jerked it left which sent the ship spinning into... CASTLE OBLIVIAN. Crap.

On the top floor, Riku woke up.

"Hey?! Where did Sora go?" He said.

"The gummie ship just crashed and the first you say is, "Where'd Sora go?!"?!" I yelled to him.

"Hey, don't scream at me. YOU'RE the writer." He repiled. ...True. Anyway, Riku got up and looked around.

"SORA! SORA!" He shouted, but no anserw. He decided to start a search. He walked downstairs only to be greeted by a dude in a black cloke. It was the ghost of Demyx.

"Nobodys can have a GHOST!!!" Riku asked in a very loud voice.

"Not really, but I couldn't come up with anything else." I replied.

"Oh. Okay. We can move on now." Riku said in a rather blank voice. Good. So, Riku reached into his left pocket and pulled out a picture of Sora with the word LOST in red.

"Where did that come from?" asked Demyx.

"...I don't know. Hey writer, why do I have a LOST poster of Sora in my pocket?"

"To be honest, I have no idea ethier. It was just...there." I replied to Riku's question.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him around. Mabey you should check the lost and found." said Demyx.

"Please. Don't even try to fool me. There is NO lost and found. I..." And before Riku could finish ranting, Demyx ran away.

"Huh. I wonder where he went." said Riku.

"Sorry, Riku. I can't tell you, but you'll find out later." I told him. And off he went to continue his search for Sora.

Riku went from floor to floor asking about Sora, but nobody knew. Suddenly,he came across a door that said, "DO NOT ENTER".

"They must be holding Sora prisonerin there! I coming my love!!!" Shouted Riku and...

"did you just say, "my LOVE!?" I hastly asked Riku in a scared voiced, as I was very frightened. Riku stuttered like a babbling idiot for 5 long minutes.

"Uhhhhhhh...can we move on now?" He finally said.

"Su...sure." I replied, still recovering from shock. Riku ramed the door and it opened easly, but something terrifing was inside. ZEXION AND DEMYX... ...KISSING!!!!! Riku screamed and ran out the door and went 5 stories up.

"I think I lost them." He said, despretly grasping for air.

"How can you loss them? They weren't even chasing you! Well, at least now you know where Demyx went." I said in a joking voice.

"Now I regret wanting to know!" Riku hastly replied. Once again, he set off to find Sora. On the 9th floor, an unknown organization member appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you?! And have you seen this boy?" Riku asked and reached into the wrong pocket. Instead of pulling out the "Sora LOST poster", he pulled out a picture of Sora...in a bathingsuit!

"Why do you have a picture of Sora in a bathingsuit!?" asked the mystery member, sounding shocked. Riku looked at the picture.

"Wrong picture. But you know him!" He said excitedly.

"Yes. And I know where he is,too." the mystery member said, sounding very mysterious.

"WHERE? WHERE? WHERE!?" Riku shouted over and over while jumping up and down.

"I will transport you there." said the mystery member, and with a flash of bright light, Riku was back on the top floor face to face with Sora.

"Sora!" Riku shouted excitedly.

"Hi, Riku." said Sora in a suprisingly calm voice.

"Sora, where have you been?" asked Riku.

"In the bathroom." Sora replied.

"Where is that?" asked Riku, sounding very confused.

"In the lost and found." said Sora. Riku's last word before passing out of shock was, "...Oh."

The End, or possibly, the begining.


End file.
